exploits_of_the_crew_of_the_lady_luckfandomcom-20200213-history
Sullivan's Journal
Preface To those who may find this journal floating in space hidden in a destroyed day-trader ship, or those who find this off my mangled, broken body, this journal is not a confession to the sins or atrocities I will eventually commit. This journal will serve as a record of penance and an unbiased judge for the days coming. I have crossed paths with three travelers, whom all bear scars of a demanding and harsh past. This journal will detail the trials I face along this arduous path of atonement, and will delineate whether these weathered travelers possess the willingness and ability to support redemption for someone whose butchered those closest to him. The Journey Landing They dropped me off on Creusa, they gave me nine-hundred credits, and they wished me success. Yama Kechii setup a day-trader assignment for me and told me I'd have to report to the Makra Ty's building and deliver some cargo for them. After hours of wandering I finally found it, and was nervously introduced to three other day-traders. We were instructed to deliver cargo aboard the Lady Luck and to transport it to Domitus. Upon arrival the cargo would be removed, and upon return we would be paid. Delivery After plummeting into one of the weather controlled domes on Creusa, the other members and I made our way to a prepaid hotel room and started to unwind. A man eager to discuss business led Eska, Mag, and myself to the hotel bar, where he purchased drinks and began to discuss how we could make some credits. Before finishing his proposition, a suicide bomber in the middle of the bar cursed the Domition government and blasted almost all of the bar leaving several wounded. Mag took a serious hit and after some immediate medical attention from Eska, he was sent off in an ambulance to the hospital. Cheric met Eska and I at the hospital, where we received a number of "business" opportunities from unsavory Demotian folk. Time on Domitus Following Mag's recovery, we discovered that we were in the hole for repairs on the Lady Luck. With this discovery in hand, we needed to find a way to make credits quickly. Fortunately, Mag received a letter from Wrek detailing a possible job opportunity for the crew. With few choices available the crew agreed to hear out Daglius, the man who sent the letter to Mag. After skulking through the city into a "hole in the wall" bar, Mag introduced us to Daglius, who then outlined that in exchange for repairing the Lady Luck we had to steal some computer chip. The Chip and the Aerolympics We split into two group for the assignment, where Eska paired with me. A man named Slit gave us the rundown of what we needed to do in a nearby cafe. Following some Aerolympic chaos, we had to sneak into a government building and recover a computer chip, which housed some important records. Through some will of Shensei or sheer luck we came out completely unscathed. We later rendezvoused with the other two crew members, only to find they had barely escaped the clutches of death. His End of the Bargain After the completion of our end of our agreement with Daglius, he agreed to show us some pretech weather system.I had a number of celebratory milks, and may have passed out or been knocked unconscious, because what I remember from the event could not have been true, Shinsei help me. After that dream or dreamlike event, Mag gave some speech about his Aerolympic mess and we all eventually spent the night in the back of Daglius's bar. That following morning, four individuals brandishing weapons approached us and instructed us to come with them. Without our weapons we had no choice but to oblige. We were placed in the back of some grav-truck, where we quickly overpowered two of the captures and crashed the truck down into some sidewalk. After the brutal landing from the truck, Eska and I dragged the unconscious Cheric into an animal shelter. After some panicking, Mag led the us to some sort of Domitus mating ground. He called the place "a gentleman's club", although I don't see how a gentleman could partake in community-driven discussion there. While there, a number of gentleman attacked us and attempted to collect the bounty on our heads.Through Shinsei's will, some Sheridan-Macado-like figure burst through the back door and saved us from the gentleman's club ordeal. On the Lam Gary Owens came to our rescue and dragged our crew aboard his day-trader ship The Grizzled Falcon where we discussed the situation with Gary. Following a deliciously seasoned lasagna the crew stayed the night in separate corridors. I awoke to Mag fumbling with things in the kitchen and turned on the news. Soaring across the headlines were the names and faces of each crew member of the Lady Luck, where the Domition government put a bounty on each members head, and issued threats to those harboring we "fugitives". Typical government oppressors, keeping their hands "clean" by having everyone else root us out, it makes me sick. Immediately after hearing the threat I had to know where Gary was, and whether he was selling us out. After being told by every other member of the crew that Gary would not sell us out, we eventually contacted Gary to find out he had been driving circles around the government buildings, where we needed to help him get his truck into hiding. Following this communication with Gary, we had a number of phone calls to Dair, Daglius, and Gary where we coordinated Gary picking up some of Eska's personal belongings off the Lady Luck. On that note, Mag decided he need to leave immediately to do "something important", and with how much blood and stress the kid went through, the crew allowed it. After a number of Hazelnut coffee cups, Eska received a text communication from Gary. I peeked over and saw "BLOOD BLOOD OH GOD OH GOD". That text shot both Eska and I into action where we disguised ourselves as tourists and went to investigate what was going on with Gary at the hangar. Upon our arrival we found a disfigured body riddled with bullets and as Eska approached the body she was confronted by a blonde woman in military garb accompanied with red furs.